dessertanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Oreo Cheesecake
'Oreo Cheesecake '(also known as "Oreo Cheesecake-kun","Oreo-kun", or "Reo") is a fictional character from the series, "Dessert Anime." He is created by the Tumblr user rochichan. He is an industrially-made dessert. The creator rochichan made Oreo Cheesecake as her dessert for the Dessert Anime because she loves the Oreo Cheesecake from Cheesecake Factory and Grand Lux Cafe. She appreciates her character and has even made an ask blog for him. About Personality : Oreo Cheesecake is straight in a land of homo-filled desserts. He enjoys his time in solitude, causing people to assume that he is an "emo." He comes as aloof and insensitive, as he tends to be very straightforward. He may come off as jerk, but he has an honest personality. He can be very sensitive, as he tries to fit in with others at times. Although it seems he may not care for one's welfare or how his words can tend to offend people, Oreo Cheesecake does deeply care for the people that he considers his friends. Story : Oreo Cheesecake was created by a well-known chain of restaurants. He immediately became popular as he started being sold and eaten by thousands of customers. However, some desserts were jealous of him, and would bully Oreo Cheesecake, saying things like, "There's nothing original about you." One day, Oreo Cheesecake met a young girl who would always order him in order to make herself feel happy. The two found a connection, and she usually buys him to take him home. The two became close, and Oreo considers her to be an annoying yet close friend. Appearance : Oreo Cheesecake has the appearance of a young teen but acts like a indifferent young adult. Oreo Cheesecake has dark brown side bangs that cover his right eye. His side bangs contain one white streak. His eye color is black. There is a mole on the side of his left eye. His side bangs are held with an Oreo cookie clip. His knit sweater is white, with a dark brown collar. There are three brown stripes that go around his sweater, and in betwwen the first two, there are brown corresponding dots. He rolls the sleeves of his sweater to reveal the brown, and he rolls up his brown pants to reveal the white. His shoes are low top converse in brown, with the tongue of the shoes in a brown outline, and the arches of the shoes have brown-white-brown layers. Relationships Lemon Pie/Kei : Oreo Cheesecake thinks of him as an "oddball," not understanding how his mindset works. Oreo doesn't think about him much and considers Lemon Pie as a guy that's just "there." Hershey Pie : Oreo Cheesecake generally thinks all of Lemon Pie's lackeys are weird, so he personally finds Hershey Pie to be the weirdest of the trio. Oreo can't seem to comprehend on Hershey Pie's actions sometimes, but Oreo can find him amusing. Pizza Dessert : Oreo Cheesecake doesn't really see eye to eye with him. He's bothered with the fact that he isn't a "real dessert" and they pretty much bicker at most. Pizza Dessert insults Oreo with "emo," while Oreo Cheesecake insults back with "lost hipster." Even though they don't get along, Oreo accepts the fact that he is the most common-sensed of the original trio. Polish Mound Cake/Ecre : Oreo Cheesecake doesn't seem to be bothered by him, at most. Oreo labeled him as a "punk," but Ecre turned out to be more simple-minded. Ecre is more easy-going than Oreo, causing Oreo and Ecre to bicker at times. Chocolate Parfait : Oreo Cheesecake thinks she's weird, but he tolerates her hanging around him since she's friends with Ecre. Reese's Cheesecake : Oreo Cheesecake thinks she's way too energetic and needs to calm down at moments. Oreo has a hard time following her pace, and the two usually end up being aggravated with each other. However, since both are pretty blunt, they can get down to the point and are the most honest with each other. Giga Pudding : Since Oreo Cheesecake doesn't isn't too fond of kids, he and Giga Pudding got off to a really bad start. The two usually bicker about childish things. Raspberry Donut Oreo Cheesecake is confused about his simple-minded behavior. Although he can't seem to understand Raspberry Donut at times, Oreo Cheesecake acknowledges as one of the nicest desserts he has met. Karioka Karioka lives with Oreo Cheesecake, and the two have gotten used to each other. Although Oreo Cheesecake finds kids annoying, he enjoys Karioka's company from time to time, and he considers her his little sister. : : Other *He doesn't do well with kids. *He spends his alone time reading Shonen Jump manga. His favorite manga series is Kuroko no Basuke. *His seiyuu is Nobunaga Shizamaki. Gallery Sidebar.png|Sidebar image of Oreo Cheesecake's ask blog Oreocheesecake.png|First reference of Oreo Cheesecake wewoo.png|Oreo Cheesecake as he appears in the anime sidebar3.png|Oreo Cheesecake being a loser Category:Characters Category:Cakes